


Hogwarts Jump: The Return

by wnelson001



Series: The Jumper [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick finally gets a chance to return to Hogwarts and rejoin with Hermione.  Only this time its better as he finally is able to bring his daughter along with him and to be able to show her the joys and wonder of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with Renallie from HF

I peeked down the hallway, and spied my wife, still sitting on the couch, bottle in hand. She wasn't looking my way, or paying attention whatsoever. I was surprised at the bitter emotion that welled within me at seeing her. I knew right then that this... whatever it was, jumping through these different worlds, was beginning to affect me directly. I felt more confident in myself. Why shouldn't I? After all, I had done things that every man that had ever read a marvel comic book had wanted to do, and it had been so completely, utterly real... I was doing things that men everywhere would be envious of me for doing. I had fucked so many girls recently...

My cock gave a somewhat painful twinge in my jeans, reminding me that while I had been having mass amounts of sex virtually, this hadn't exactly translated over to physical release in this world. I could only imagine what it would be like to finally let go, and have a massive orgasm here in the real world again. Maybe Faith would be willing to help me out with that soon?

Her door was closed again, so I knocked on it softly. “Yeah?” she asked.

“It's me.”

“Come on in.”

I pushed her door open, and had to carefully avoid looking at the Harry Potter posters again. They were so close, right there, and being there again was within reach. Being with my Hermione again would come so soon... I could almost hear her voice, feel her touch... “I want to show you something. In my office.”

She arched an eyebrow at me. “Dad, you never let me go in there.”

I shrugged. It was a bit of an unspoken rule, that when I was in my office I was to be left alone, but... I had never actually forbade it. “Doesn't matter. I want to show you something.”

“What?” she hadn't moved.

“Faith, would you just come with me? It's much easier to show than it is explain.”

She frowned at me. “Is it worth it?”

“Very much so.”

She sighed, dramatically, and stood up. “Fine. At least kind of tell me what it is first?”

I smiled at her, and reached out, taking her hand and pulling her towards the door. “Remember what I said about escaping and seeing other worlds? I really did find this thing... it lets you do just that. I can take you with me. I want to show you something I think you'll really enjoy.”

She sighed again. “I think you've gotten _way_ too deep in Mom's liquor cabinet.”

“I'm not drunk. C'mon.” Holding her hand, I pulled her through the hall and into my office, shutting the door behind us, and after a moment, casually locking it without letting Faith see. I did not want my wife walking in on this whatsoever, and while she seemed entirely out of it and involved in her own thing, one never knew how long that would last, with her. I pulled my chair around, and sat back down, clicking on the screen a couple times, bringing up the navigation back to Harry Potter, my home universe, with a partner. Character selection popped up. I clicked on “resume for Primary” and then it asked me to input a second character name, and the list populated with the huge character selection.

“What is that? Some weird game?” she asked, standing next to me, looking at the screen.

“Kind of. I'm actually not sure who developed it, or what... but I've used it a few times in the past little bit, and like I said, it lets you go in, control other worlds.”

“So it's a video game.”

“No, not like that. You'll see. Come here.” I glanced around, but I didn't have another chair in my office. No one else was generally ever in here. And my desk was glass... she couldn't exactly sit on that. Not that she was heavy, or anything, it just wasn't practical. Thinking quickly—or perhaps, barely thinking and acting quickly—I put my arm around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. She gave a surprised squeak.

“I haven't sat on your lap in years,” she faintly protested, and made to move, but I tightened my grip around her waist, holding her on me. I realized, a little too late, that she could probably feel my cock rising under her, conditioned by the recent activity I'd been having, and feeling her small body and firm, yet soft behind suddenly pressed against it. A little glance, and I saw the flush in her cheeks. Yep, she'd noticed. Time for a distraction.

“If you could be anyone in Harry Potter, who would it be?”

“Myself,” she said simply. “I'd want to go there myself.”

I nodded, scrolled down to “Custom-NEW” and clicked it. The screen faded, then glowed white, two handprints appearing. I noted curiously one was smaller than the other, though neither were marked. She looked down at me, and fidgeted slightly in my lap, her little bottom torturing me as I felt it slid across my cock, pressing into the crease of her bottom now...

“Put your hand on the screen, in your handprint,” I said, somewhat hoarsely. I realized my hand on her stomach had slid over slightly, and my fingers were tracing the small bit of exposed skin between her shorts and her short t-shirt. She did as I said, and I moved with her, our hands pressing against the screen at the same moment...

* * * * * * *

“First years, this way! First years, please, follow me!” the cry rung out across the great hall from four different directions, students scrambling about as they tried to make sure they were sticking with their Houses as the Prefects watched over everything, making sure things went smoothly. Older students just tried to stay out of the way while watching and laughing, some of the older ones making jokes at the younger ones' expense.

Lockhart smiled as he stretched, his magic rippling down his arms as he did so, adding a charge to his body that he had long missed. Missed? Why would he miss something that was always a part of him? He scanned the hall, and found Hermione looking up at in his direction, a coy smile tugging the corners of his mouth. She was seated next to Harry, who was talking to Ron, on his other side. Last year she had fallen out of their so-close contact, and seemed a bit of third wheel to the group even now, both of the boys shooting her looks every once in a while, as if wondering what they could do to rekindle their friendship. Hermione paid them no attention however, and got up, gathering her things, and headed after the first years to her dorm.

Hermione found herself trailing a first year lagging behind the rest of the group, looking around with wide eyes. She had blond hair, which hung in adorable, cute ringlets around her pretty little face. She was cute, with a little button nose and dark blue eyes that bordered on an indigo hue. She looked up at Hermione and her eyes widened even more, and she made a little squeaking sound as she jumped. “Hermione!” she gasped.

Hermione paused. “How do you know my name?”

The girl paused. “I... uh. I read about you. Last year. You were involved with the basilisk, weren't you?”

Hermione shook her head. “Not really. My... one of the teachers, Professor Lockhart, he handled it. Saved one of my friends, Ginny Weasly.”

“That was it,” the girl said, with a smile. “She... mentioned you. In an article I read. Said you're the brightest witch at Hogwarts.”

Hermione flushed slightly. “I don't know about all that.”

The girl turned back, to realize the rest of the group had gone on without them. “Oh. Oh no...”

Hermione giggled. “Gryffndor?” The girl nodded. “I can get you to the common room. What's your name?”

“Faith,” the girl said simply. “I'm new. To all of this.”

“Muggleborn?”

The girl giggled, oddly. “Something like that, yes.”

Hermione lead the way up to the common room, catching up to the group just as the Prefect was telling the new students about the painting that stood guard over their entry way. Proudly, he turned and spoke the password, “Snugglewoof” and the painting swung open, admitting them to the common room.

“Remember the password, it's the only way to get in. If you forget it you'll have to go to the Head of our House, or wait for someone else to come along and remind you what it is,” Hermione said to Faith, who nodded diligently, and followed her into the common room. The Prefect nodded a greeting to Hermione, who smiled and waved, and then she headed to her dorm.

She was only vaguely surprised when the first year girl wound up taking the new empty bed not far from Hermione's. She dropped onto it, nearly bouncing clear off, and giggled as she watched Hermione sort through a few of her belongings.

“Can I come with you?” Faith suddenly asked as Hermione stood to slip out of the dorm. She wanted to go meet her master, and greet him as urgently as she had seen he wanted to do her when she had met his eyes in the Great Hall.

“Um. What?” Hermione asked.

“You're going somewhere. Can I come? I'd like to see more of the castle.”

Hermione paused for a moment, then smiled. “Sure. Come along, I'm just going to talk to one of the professors, it'll be good for you to meet him as well.”

Faith smiled widely, and reached up, taking her hand as she followed Hermione back through the common room. They drew a few eyes and a couple arched brows, holding hands. Harry's eyes went wide as he saw Hermione with the first year in tow.

“Just... introducing her, is all,” Hermione said, flushing.

“You're Harry Potter,” Faith said, awestruck. Harry nodded, then glanced back to Hermione.

“New girl?”

Hermione nodded, offered an apologetic smile, and lead the way out, through the corridors, towards Lockhart's office. They walked quickly and in silence, Faith staring around her in wide-eyed wonder. Hermione supposed she could understand; coming to Hogwarts for the first time was indeed a truly eye-opening experience, especially for someone who was muggleborn, and hadn't grown up around magic.

Hermione got to Professor Lockhart's door, and raised her hand, feeling through her magical senses that Lockhart had honed over the previous year, and recognized at once his familiar wards and protective layers, indicating he was within. She waved her fingers in a complicated pattern, turning her body so Faith couldn't clearly see, and then opened the door, letting the two of them in.

“Professor!” she called when she entered. It was part of their code. Master in private, professor when others were present. “A new student was eager to come and meet you.”

Lockhart rose from where he was seated behind his desk at the head of the room, and smiled as he looked at Hermione and the girl. His eyes widened just a touch; to him, Faith was easily recognizable, even altered, somewhat, from her “real” form. She was younger, her hair a bit longer and a few shades lighter, her eyes a bit darker. It was almost like she was an “ideal” form of herself, and as he glanced down her little body, he could tell she was definitely ideal in a few areas. She was slim, not even her robes hiding her petite form, no breasts to speak of yet, of course, but with gently flaring hips and a curve to her backside already. He cast a subtle net over her, and nodded, verifying she was indeed a virgin, and getting an even better idea of what she would look like... without any of those clothes on her.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” he said cordially, with a small bow of his head, flashing a winning smile.

She stared at him, then flushed and looked away. He figured she didn't know who he was here, from the real... other... world. She wouldn't realize that Lockhart was in truth her father yet... he would leave it that way for the time. “Thank you, Professor. I'm... I'm very happy to be here. Hermione was very nice to invite me along to meet you.”

He smiled again. “She is indeed a most polite young girl. I am afraid, however, that I have some personal matters to discuss with Miss Granger, as she is one of my highest reaching students, and we have quite a bit of work to discuss today with her advanced coursework. So. Will you be able to find the way back to your common room?”

Faith frowned slightly. “I... I don't think so. It's an awfully big castle.”

Lockhart smiled, and stepped forward, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers idly in passing, noting the bright flare in her cheeks, the way her lips just ever-so-slightly parted... yes. She would be enjoyable here in Hogwarts, he mused to himself. “Here, I'll just...” he waved his hand in a circle, summoning a faint figure, glowing and golden, that was roughly her own height, vaguely male in appearance. It appeared to be floating underwater, bobbing up and down just a little bit while staying in one place, and while moving, seemed to just ghost along above the ground. “I'll have this little guy escort you back to your common room, so you can get settled, and we shall speak on the morrow, during our first class, alright?”

She nodded, beamed up at him, and followed the golden projection from the room. He waited a few moments after she left, then resealed his room with barely a thought and turned to see Hermione seated on the edge of his desk, ankles crossed as she kicked her legs idly, a coy, cute smile on her lips. He walked over to her, pausing in front of her. She slowly uncrossed her legs, then opened them, pulling her schoolgirl skirt up her thighs, revealing the tops of her woolen stockings and the front of her ruby-red panties. He looked up slowly from the junction between her thighs to her smiling face, and then stepped forward, between her legs, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her hard against his chest, his mouth closing on hers as she opened to him, pulling her legs up and hooking them on his hips, pulling her lower body closer to his own while their tongue slid and twisted around one another, his hands pulling at her shirt, yanking it open, buttons flying. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath, and he squeezed her small breasts, feeling her nipples hard against his palm.

Hard as a rock in his pants already, he rubbed his crotch against hers, feeling the smooth material of her panties slide over his clothing, the heat emanating from her core. He ran his hands down her back, tangling her shirt around her arms and elbows, and lifted her off the table, stepping back, squeezing her bottom hard. She whimpered as he set her down, turned her around, and bent her over the desk, pressing her torso down. He flipped up her skirt, yanking her panties down around her knees, barely noting the red and black design of the cloth before he was undoing his pants and thrusting his cock desperately into her tight, hot, wet body.

She clenched around him and cried out as he filled her so suddenly, her body wet and hot with pure lust and desire. It had been so long since he had been inside of her, so long since anyone had touched her, taken her, she gave herself to him with her base need, pushing her hips and bottom back into his groin as he pushed her against the desk, straining to get inside of her deeper still, gripping her bottom with one hand, reaching around her hip to find the top of her wet pussy and tickle her clit between his fingers. She cried out and thrust back against him as he squeezed that little delicate nub of flesh, and then he was moving within her, pulling back and pushing in, his cock sliding in and out of her tight little sheath. She was clenching around him, making her body even tighter, and so wet.. a few trails of her juice ran down her thighs as he began to truly fuck her, moving hard and fast, tweaking her tiny clit and making her gasp and moan, crying out as he bottomed out within her.

She came first, and he fucked her straight through it, into a second orgasm, leaving her gasping and moaning. She rolled her hips as she came again, and he grit his teeth, pushing into her as hard as he could as he erupted with what felt like a gallon of cum pouring into her pussy. She moaned and panted while he filled her, holding her hips tightly against him.

As he began to calm down, he stepped back, letting his cock slip free, and watched a small trickle of his cum escape her depths to run down her thigh. She turned and sat on the floor, breathing hard. He joined her, pulling her against his side. She cuddled into him, smiling happily.

“So. What was all that talk about advanced coursework?” she asked after a few long moments, and he laughed.

“Ever the dedicated student,” he said, and kissed her forehead. She tilted her head back, looking up at him, and smiled happily.

“And apprentice.” She wiggled her body in closer against his side. “You should put in a request to let me room here, with you.”

“I don't think that would go over very well, just yet. Perhaps soon, love,” he said, rubbing her shoulder and back idly. “Dumbledore is still a little leary of me, despite the events of last year. Nevertheless, soon, things shall change, I think, and we shall see what happens then.”

She smiled. “I can wait, then.”

He rubbed her back a little lower, and thought for a second on how to proceed. He had a perfectly good idea, and outline for what he wanted to experiment with with her brainpower added to his own. “So. Last year we covered advanced magic, wandless, nonverbal. Things that some adults can't even master, or perform very well, and not only did you do so, but you perform at a level far beyond most others'. So, this year, I want to delve into something that's theoritic, as in, could be possible, but hasn't been done as of yet.”

She looked up at him, eyes half shut as she enjoyed his fingers trailing up and down her spine in the small of her back, under her shirt. “What kind of theoreticals are we talking about?”

“Namely, inter-dimensional travel. Parallel universes. If it is, or could be, possible to open portals between worlds, or even parallel universes, allowing instant travel from one to the other. I have an experiment in mind, but over the course of the year, we will work on refining it before we test it next spring, at the end of the term. Of course, there's several notes you'll need to go over ahead of time, to familiarize yourself with the concept, and I'll expect you to do so rather quickly, so we can go from review to research, and maximize the amount of time we'll be able to put into researching the matter.”

She nodded, and shivered, his fingers now trailing down under the edge of her skirt, into the crease of her bottom, and back up to the small of her back. She wanted him again. She could feel the tingles in her pussy speaking to such, and she reached over into his lap, noting that his cock was still hard, and gripped it in her hand lightly, softly stroking it.

For his part, Lockhart was marveling at the fact that the notework and preliminary steps were indeed already done. All it had taken was a thought, before he left Lockhart's body at the end of the last term, and in the meantime, this Lockhart had carried on that thought, developing the idea that was in his mind just now. How useful was that? But, as expected, her hand on his cock, and the realization that his fingers were now drifting over her back entrance, tickling the small hole and teasing the very bottom of her wet little pussy, brought him back to the here-and-now. And he wanted her again. He lifted her into his lap, her legs parting, her panties falling from one ankle, so she was straddling his waist. He kissed her again, softly, more tenderly, gently exploring her mouth with his tongue and cradling the back of her head in one hand while his other gently explored her sides and bottom, undoing her skirt and tossing it aside, coaxing her out of the shirt still tangled around her torso.

Now fully nude, she pressed her pussy against his cock, and he groaned as she rubbed herself against it, their kiss unceasing, tender and loving, gently exploring one another while they touched and rubbed their bodies together. His hand found her stiff nipples and tweaked each one, making her arch her back and press her pussy harder to his cock, where his head was nestled into her slit, pressing against her hard little clit. She shivered and moaned, rocking her hips in small, quick motions, riding him to a small, quick orgasm. She gasped and moaned as it washed over her, and he took the opportunity to grab her bottom in both hands, pulling her up and sliding his cock back into her tight little fuckhole, moving her slowly up and down his length, with long, slow strokes that drove her insane, but failed to provide just  _enough_ so that she could get off again. She pushed against his hands, trying to go faster, and he relented, leaning back, letting her take over.

She rolled her hips up and down, arching her back and tummy to gyrate her sex around his cock, working him expertly while grinding her clit into his body, and making herself cum again. He smiled as he felt her orgasmic contractions around his cock, and began to move his hips slightly with her, encouraging her to go faster, harder...

He moaned and pulled her into another loving kiss as he came for the second time, spilling a second load of his cum into her small womb and pussy, filling her to the brim. She kissed him for a long time, not moving, feeling his cock slowly shrink inside of her, until they ran out of time, and she cast a few cleaning spells over herself, got dressed, and headed back to her dorm, with his last words echoing in her mind.

“ _Keep an eye on that girl you brought... she'll be a lovely addition.”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Faith woke up early in the morning, stretching out on her bed, staring at the canopy above her. She... was in Hogwarts. Had been in Hogwarts, for about two weeks now. It was magical, wondrous, everything and more that she had ever read about back home. Her mind turned around that thought curiously; when she focused on it, closed her eyes and really focused, she could remember her “normal” life clearly, but when she didn't actively focus and remember it, it faded easily into the back of her mind. It became a very vague and distant memory that one did not usually dwell on but in passing thought. But she could actively remember a very full life of her own up to this point. Going to elementary school with other muggles, who had picked on her, called her a nerd because she wore glasses. One day in particular when they had ganged up on her, throwing rocks and sticks, until she screamed at them to go away, leave her alone, and an invisible forcefield had pushed them back—the first, unconscious use of her magical abilities.

Now, she was here. She glanced to the side, and saw Hermione waking up, rolling out of her bed and stretching, her top coming up to reveal her pale smooth belly, her cute little navel... she bit her lip, and rolled out of bed as well, flashing the older girl a shy smile. “Hi, Hermione. Morning.”

“Morning,” she returned with a smile of her own, and gathered up her clean clothes for the day and headed to one of the baths. Faith gathered her own, and went to the one adjacent, slipping her night clothes off and into the hot water, washing her hair quickly before soaping up her body, rinsing off, then slipping out of the water, wrapping one of the huge fluffy towels around herself to keep herself warm as she stepped to the mirror, and brushed her teeth. Hermione appeared a few moment later, a towel wrapped around her own lithe body.

Faith blushed slightly. It was her “other” life affecting this one. She had been in the middle of discovering something rather unusual about herself... that she didn't think of just boys, but girls, in the same ways. When her friends talked about who they had crushes on, Faith had blushed and kept quiet, ashamed to admit she had had a crush on a fictional character, who was also a girl. Hermione. And now... she was standing next to her, in the flesh.

Hermione glanced at her, and smiled, leaning over to grab the toothpaste, the towel riding up her smooth thighs... Faith watched, riveted, as the very edge of the curve of her bottom came into sight, then vanished again as Hermione straightened, glancing at her and definitely noticing the warm flush that spread through Faith's face.

“Hey. I have a personal question for you, if it's okay to ask,” Hermione said softly, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the two of them were still very much alone.

Faith nodded. “I... you can ask me anything, Hermione.” she said, with another little blush, licking her lips, then sticking the toothbrush into her mouth and scrubbing them clean quickly.

Hermione watched, her lips turned up into the hint of a smile. “Have you kissed anyone? Boys?” she paused for a long moment before adding, even more quietly, “Girls?”

Faith blushed harder, and shook her head.

Hermione giggled. “As I thought... no kisses yet... nothing beyond that either, I would think?”

Faith had to concentrate a moment, hard, thinking back to her “other” life. Had she kissed anyone? No... no she hadn't. No kissing, no touching, nothing of the sort. She had watched some porn videos on her dad's computer one day when he was still at work and her mom was passed out, curious as to what it was after hearing about other kids at school talking about it, but other than that, she was relatively naive and unsure. She vaguely recalled sitting on his lap at the current moment and the strange feeling low in her belly at the feeling of his “thing” hard against her little bottom, the strange desire she had had to feel it more, to see it, to grab it...

Her eyes opened, and she realized the toothbrush was hanging limply from her mouth, her hands squeezing the sink as she stared blankly into the mirror. Hermione shook her shoulder gently. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah... yeah. Sorry. Got lost in thought.”

Hermione smiled. “It's alright. Hey, I was wondering... I have some pretty advanced knowledge about a few things, and you're really curious, I can tell... would you mind meeting me on the third floor, by the stair way, after classes? Just before dinner hour.”

Faith nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.” She blinked, thinking quickly. “What... what are you going to teach me?”

Hermione giggled, and gave her a shy, coy little smile. “You'll see.”

* * * * * * *

The day had passed rather uneventfully. The most interesting of her classes had been Lockhart's, but she was getting used to that. He had a flair for the dramatic, and was an excellent teacher on top of that. He spoke in a way that everyone in the room understood his meaning, and usually his lessons were hands-on, very involved, and required real thought and interaction with the subject material. She loved going to his class for that reason, and the reason that most of the other girls agreed with her on as well; he was hot. He had a rogue grin that set her heart beating fast, a soothing voice that made her legs want to drift apart, an eager attitude, a ready hand to aid in her spellforms that made her wet...

She shivered as she leaned against the banister, and forced her mind elsewhere. Dwelling on him before meeting Hermione was probably a mistake; she was almost as eager to explore some forbidden tendencies with Hermione, though she still held the slight shame that came with desiring someone of her own sex. She bit her lip, and looked down the stairs, nearly jumping out of her skin when someone tapped on her shoulder.

She spun around to see Hermione covering her mouth with one hand, stifling her giggles, and drew a deep breath. “You scared me to death,” she accused.

Hermione lowered her hand, though she was still smiling widely. “Sorry. Come, follow me.”

She held out her hand, and Faith took it eagerly, falling into step next to her as Hermione lead her down the hallway, to a doorway that Faith could have sworn was not there earlier, when she had made her way to the staircase. She arched an eyebrow at Hermione, who took them straight inside without batting a lash.

Faith glanced around at the interior of the room. A bed in one corner, blankets and pillows scattered all over the center of the room with a screen covering one wall, dim lighting, candles floating in the corners to cast a slight romantic glow across the room. The room was adorned in shades of maroon and pink, white and grey. She looked around, and realized she was squeezing Hermione's hand tighter as her imagination started trying to run wild.

_What if she brought me here to kiss me? What if she likes me too? Could I kiss her if she asked? Could I do...more? What if she expects me to be better than I am? What if she kisses me and I'm terrible at it?_

“Relax,” Hermione said. “You're as tense as a statue.”

“Sorry,” Faith said. “Just had an attack of the 'what-ifs' for a moment.”

Hermione giggled. “It's quite all right. So. Come, sit with me.”

She walked over the pile of blankets and pillows, and dropped down, folding her legs under her. She waved her hand, and a little stereo box on a table nearby started playing music at a soft volume. Faith moved over next to her, and lowered herself onto a few blankets, crossing her legs and pushing her skirt down to keep herself decent. Hermione watched with that semi-smile haunting her lips, then leaned forward slightly.

“So, I wanted to teach you a few things, before someone else decided to take your education into their own hands. I know what I'm doing, and I wanted to teach you certain things, to make sure you saw the good sides, rather than the bad. I know that if you try some of these things with people who aren't concerned with you, or what you get out of it, you may end up not liking them, unaware of how things can turn out. So. That all being said... do you want to know more?” Faith nodded, and Hermione smiled, scooting slightly closer, taking her hands in her own, and cradling them in her lap. “I've seen the way you look at me. And others... boys, girls. Some older than you, some your own age... you're curious about sex, and what it entails, aren't you?” Faith nodded again, her cheeks flaming hot. Was she really that obvious? “So... I want to show you something...”

Hermione leaned forward, and before Faith was fully cognitively aware of what was happening, their lips were pressing together in a soft, chaste kiss. Hermione's lips were feather soft, smooth, silky against her own, the point of contact sending electric ripples throughout the rest of her entire body, making her heart hammer so hard in her chest that she was afraid it was going to rip its way out of her ribcage and splatter itself upon the ground.

“Close your eyes, and open your mouth,” Hermione whispered, pulling back just a couple of inches. Faith could feel her breath drift across her lips, hyper-sensitized from the light kiss. But she did as she was told, letting her mouth fall open slightly, closing her eyes...

Hermione kissed her again, and pressed a little more firmly to her mouth. She felt Hermione's mouth open, coaxing hers to open wider in return, and then.. she moaned, ever so slightly, as Hermione's tongue slid into her mouth, sliding across her own, a smooth, slow lick, curling up to the roof of her mouth, dragging backwards... exploring the line of her teeth before curling down and around her tongue. Before Faith knew it, she was rubbing her tongue back against Hermione's, and felt the girl's arms around her neck, pulling her closer, so they were leaning together, Hermione's fingers playing in her hair, sucking her tongue into her mouth now, letting Faith explore the new territory...

When they parted this time, Faith nearly fell forwards into her lap, breathless, heart hammering even faster, her head swimming with the new sensations. Her tummy felt tight, and she could feel the heat building between her legs, pushing out from her most sacred, private area. She knew right then and there she wanted to do far, far more with Hermione. She wanted every piece of this girl. She wanted to learn everything she knew, and then some. Explore new ideas with her. She wanted it all.

Hermione smiled at her, and kissed her cheek, then wiggled around, till they were sitting side by side. “Next, I want to go just a little further, and show you one more thing, okay?”

Faith nodded eagerly. Hermione just smiled, and took her hands, pulling her around, till Faith had to swing one leg over Hermione's lap, straddling her thighs. Then Hermione took her face in her hands, pulled her into another kiss, and ran her hands up Faith's sides, untucking her shirt and pulling it up, trailing her fingers across the bare smooth skin of her sides, then working her fingers under her top and running them up to Faith's light training bra, following the edge of it across the bottom until her hands met in the center of her chest, then back a few inches, then up over the soft cloth, feeling the soft swelling of flesh beneath that were her small, tiny breasts, her fingers pausing over the hard nubs of her little nipples, rubbing them through the cloth every so slightly. All the while, Hermione's tongue slid in and out of Faith's mouth as they kissed, gently coaxing the girl into a higher and higher state of bliss.

When they broke the kiss, Hermione slid her hands out from under her shirt, and gently pulled her hips down, until she was sitting on her thighs, and left her hands there. Faith stared hard at Hermione, her hands still resting on her shoulders, breathing hard, her cheeks flushed hot with what she was doing.

They stared at one another like that, then Faith slowly slid her hands down Hermione's front, her eyes flickering downwards to follow them, to the row of buttons that held her top closed, and began to undo them, one by one.. she gripped the shirt and pulled it up, untucking it, and finished unbuttoning it, then pushed it open, revealing Hermione's small pert breasts under her pink bra. She ran her fingertips across the tops of her bra cups, then down between them, back up, then up to her shoulders, following the straps, and around, down her back, leaning forward to reach farther until their lips met again. Hermione let the younger girl do as she wanted, kissing her back but holding mostly still, letting Faith take the lead, open their mouths, slide her tongue into Hermione's mouth, undo her bra strap... pull the straps down her shoulders, taking off her shirt all the way, then the bra followed it into a pile nearby.

Faith pressed Hermione backwards, kissing hungrily at her mouth now as her hands moved over Hermione's small breasts and felt her nipples harden, their tender pink tips poking against her palms and fingers before Hermione suddenly rolled them over, pushing Faith down into the blankets and pushing her lower body harder against hers, Faith's legs spread wide. Hermione mused that if she had been a male, her cock would have been perfectly poised to spear the younger girl, but she knew Lockhart had designs on breaking that particular little barrier himself.

She leaned down and kissed her, then arched up enough to get her hands between them, and undid Faith's shirt, pushing it off of her as well, then pushed her training bra up, over her tiny little breasts, and admired her small pink nipples for a moment before scooting down her body and licking one, then the other, making Faith gasp, her hands threading through Hermione's hair as shocks of pleasure and sensation shot through her small body, making her pelvis rise up against Hermione's ttummy, seeking pressure, penetration, friction, anything that was  _more_ , that felt even better. Hermione smirked and sucked on a nipple, reaching down and raising her skirt, covering the small girl's mound with her hand, feeling her heat through the thin material of her panties, rubbing against it ever so slightly. Faith's legs opened wider, and she pushed up again, moaning and gasping.

Hermione sat up, and looked down between the small girl's spread legs, noting the sky blue of her panties with the white trim, the way they were tight around her hips and stretched across her bottom. A bit of an older pair, then, she decided. One that she was out-developing, her bottom swelling and pushing the thin cloth to it's limits. She traced a finger down Faith's slit, pushing the cloth just ever-so-slightly into her damp sex, showing off its lines and contours.

“I'm going to give you an orgasm now,” Hermione said softly. “I don't want you to worry about me, or mine. Not yet. Not for this lesson. I'll teach what to do, everything to do, later... right now, I just want you to lay back, and enjoy this. Okay?”

Faith nodded, biting her lip, watching as Hermione scooted backwards, her small breasts bouncing slightly, then lowered her chest down, laying between Faith's spread legs, and pressed her lips delicately, yet precisely against her little pussy, feeling the heat pouring through the cloth, the wetness beginning to make her panties damp...

Hermione turned her head to the side, and kissed the silky-soft part of her inner thigh, then teasingly licked her way up to her panty-line, then traced that up towards her hip, pushing her skirt higher, finding the top of her panties, she then kissed and licked her way across the top of the band, then down the other side, and back down her thigh, then softly repeated the process, lingering a little longer in the hollow part of her thigh where it met her body, her tongue teasingly licking up and down, edging her panties over just slightly before she switches sides, doing the same again until the girl was a panting mess, her breath coming short and fast, her breast heaving, her panties visibly wet where her little pussy was leaking its arousal. She rubbed her fingers up and down her slit again, pressing the fabric into her softly, then hooked her fingers under the side and pulled them over, exposing her pussy in all its beautiful, bare glory for the first time to her hungry mouth, which gave it another kiss, her lips pressing against her sex.

Faith rolled her head back and pushed her hips up, wanting more and more, the tremors rolling through her as she felt like she was on the literal cusp of something new and huge. Hermione smiled against the small pussy under her mouth, then stuck her tongue out, gently tracing the clean line of her small sex from bottom to top, then wiggled her tongue between Faith's lips, pressing the tip of her tongue to her young, small clit.

Faith nearly jumped straight into the air, her hips jerking and a wordless cry escaping her mouth as Hermione got her first taste of the small girl's juices. Sweet, a little tart, but pleasant. She ran her tongue down, pressing between her lips, opening the girl's pussy to sexual pleasure for the first time in her life, wiggling her tongue into her tiny entrance, noting that even with her tongue, the girl felt tight, small. She smiled again, and pushed her tongue in as deep as she could, wiggling it about, then licked back up to her clit.

Pausing, she used both of her thumbs to pull the girl's lips open, revealing her soft, tender pink insides, and saw her tiny little baby clit poking up at her. She smiled, kissed it, then pressed against it with her tongue, making Faith moan and roll her hips. She stroked her hole with a finger, gently pressing just the tip in, careful not to go to deep and break her small hymen, knowing Lockhart wanted that pleasure all to himself, and instead worked her fingertip up and down, gently massaging her entrance while she worked her clit with her tongue, pressing it against the edge of her teeth gently...

Faith came with a long cry, and sagged back into the blankets, breathing hard and panting for breath. Hermione smirked, deciding not to overdue it for the girl's first time, and kissed her belly on her way up to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth, so Faith could taste her own cum on Hermione. Faith smiled at the older girl.

“That... was awesome,” she said, still breathing hard.

Hermione smiled, and wiped a lock of her hair out of her face. “That was only the beginning, Faith. I'm going to teach you so much more.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lockhart sat at his desk as the last students of the day filed out of his classroom, taking a deep breath and leaning back in his chair. An eventful day, with the higher year students. He had been discussing vampires and werewolves, the best antidotes (if any) that were available, the best methods of detection... Advanced spellwork, and unfortunately some of his students seemed determined to stump themselves in the mud rather than actually work on progressing themselves.

But, he couldn't dwell on that. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and nodded. Nearly time. Ginny and Luna should show up soon, and shortly after that, he had another appointment with the Minister. With his girls legally his own, he needed to push for a few more concessions. Perhaps a higher job here in Hogwarts? What good was Dumbledore anymore, really? The old man had allowed the Basilisk to stay in his castle, perfectly aware of its presence... why shouldn't he push for his replacement? And McGonagal, second in command? The old woman may be a master of transfiguration, but the staff here at Hogwarts desperately needed some updating, Lockhart figured. There were plenty of women out there that were just as good as she was, and much better to look at, as well. He stood and went into his office, pulling out a scroll that had his proposition to the Minister laid out upon it.

He just needed timing to fall into place, correctly, and all would be well.

“Master?”

He turned, and Ginny and Luna stood side-by-side in the entryway to his office, smiling and holding their bags in their arms. He greeted them by stepping over to them and kissing each girl, giving them a little hug, and took their bags, setting them aside.

“Excellent timing you two. Now, as you know, the Minister is going to be here for a meeting tonight, and it's vital he agrees to what I have to say. Ginny, Luna... it's up to the two of you to seal the deal. You know what will be expected of you, I'm sure.” They both nodded. “Excellent. The elves will shortly be sending up some drinks and the like, here.” He motioned to an empty spot on the desk. “They will already be on trays, so once they come up, all you need do is bring them out, set them on the desk, and wait for him to make his move on you. Here's your dresses for this evening.” He pulled out two slips of cloth, and handed them over. “Go ahead and get changed now.”

Luna laid the dress on the back of a chair, and stripped fully naked first, Ginny turning an admiring eye on Luna's firm little bottom and peeking at the slit between her pale thighs. Luna pulled the sheer panites that had been included with the dress out, and pulled them up her legs, wiggling her bottom into them as she adjusted their fit around her waist. They were small, tight, transparent, wispy... the silk was sparkly, and as she moved, seemed to move itself, like they were looking at the night sky wrapped around her body, a dark navy blue highlighted with a million stars. Next went on the dress, even thinner and more transparent than the panties. Lockhart could see right through it, but the double layer of cloth around her most vital areas created a cloudy, murky appearance that shrouded that region in mystery. He smiled. The effect was perfect.

Ginny dressed in hers quickly, and he took a moment to wave his wand over them, casting quick cleansing charms to scrub away any sweat or unpleasant things from throughout the day, then their hair lifted as he cleaned it, then drifted to lay across their shoulders, shimmering and silky-soft to the touch. They both smiled, and pressed against one another as Lockhart rose, kissed each girl again, giving their little bottoms a squeeze, and slipped back into the main room to await the Minister.

He didn't have to wait long, and the Minister stepped out of the fireplace across the room in a swirl of green flame, dusting his jacket off. The Minister actually looked... better. Healthy. He had trimmed down some, and the bags under his eyes seemed less than what Lockhart remembered. He was smiling happily as he walked in, his clothes snug, fitting well, tailored exceptionally well. The last time they had met, Fudge had been wearing what almost appeared to be hand-me-downs... it was quite the difference, and Lockhart smiled, wondering how much to do with this change he, and his girls, had had.

“Minister, welcome,” he said, rising to his feet and bowing his head slightly in respect.

Fudge chuckled, and shook his hand as he reached the desk. Lockhart motioned for him to take a seat, and then sat after he had. “You look great, Minister. Feeling well?”

“Oh yes. Quite. Don't know what came over me, just decided... well. I wasn't living a very active or healthy life, you see. Decided to do something about all of that, and well.” He ran a hand down his stomach, which no longer bulged over his belt as he sat. “The results speak for themselves! And you, Gilderoy? Doing well? How's your girls?”

Lockhart smiled. “I am very well. Thank you for asking, Minister. And the girls are doing exceptional, especially the ones I brought in for protection against peer pressure and bullies. Luna has really bloomed in her studies, and leads several of her classes this term so far.”

“Excellent! Seems like it's been a profitable move for everyone then.”

Lockhart smiled, and nodded. “Yes, indeed it has. So, Minister. Let me cut quickly to the main reason why I've asked you here tonight. I don't want to waste your time, and I know you have many pressing engagements.”

“Nonsense. Can always make time for a friend.”

“And I'm glad to be accounted among those friends, Minister.”

“Please, just Fudge. The 'Minister this' and 'Minister that' gets quite tiring.”

Lockhart chuckled. “Fudge, then. As I said, let me cut straight to it. I know the Ministry currently has a problem. With Azkaban.”

Fudge looked at him sharply. “How could you possibly know? We've kept everything very closely wrapped.”

Lockhart smiled. He could hardly tell him “Because I live two lives, and in my other, you are a fictional story. And in that fictional story, I know the events, the timeline, the story that is unfolding around me now even as I live it.” So instead, he said, “I have my sources. I assure you, there are no leaks in the Ministry, it was not from any official I learned this. It was outside I heard about the problems.”

Fudge's frown didn't budge. “Still. I'm rather concerned that we weren't able to keep this under Ministry control. What do you know, exactly?”

Lockhart spread his hands in a placating gesture. “Just the basics. There was an escape. A mass murderer, Sirius Black, I believe he is called, escaped the prison. You have reason to believe he'll resume his last mission, which was to kill Harry Potter, correct?”

Fudge sighed, then nodded. “Perhaps I should be glad you're aware of this situation. To be honest, the Ministry is at a bit of a hard spot with this case. We can't actively do anything about it without raising public suspicion. But, I don't want to leave the boy defenseless...”

Lockhart smiled brightly. “I figured such would be the case. Fudge, I would like to assure you that while Harry is here in Hogwarts, nothing will happen to the boy. He will have my personal protection at all hours.”

Fudge nodded, relief visible in his face. “That's good to know. Thank you, Gilderoy.”

“And, of course, I have a proposition.”

Fudge glanced up. Curiosity came over his features. “Anything like last year's?”

“Very similar, yes. If I can find, and capture Sirius Black for you, before the end of the year, and resolve this situation to all satisfaction... well. I would just like you read what is in this scroll, and consider it.” He slid the scroll across the desk. Fudge picked it up, and made to open it, but Lockhart held up a hand. “Please. Do not concern yourself with it now. Just, in the next few weeks, take a few moments to glance through it. I'm sure we'll have time after to discuss it to great length.”

Right on que, the door behind him opened, and out came Ginny and Luna, a small silver tray in each of their hands. The first, carried by Luna, held four silver goblets. The second, carried by Ginny, was adorned with a few small sandwiches. The girls moved to either side of Fudge,and set the trays down, then Luna picked up a goblet, handing it to Fudge, then a second to Lockhart, a third to Ginny, before taking the last as her own. Ginny similarly passed out the sandwiches, and Fudge smiled the entire time, his eyes dancing between the girls as they twisted and moved, sometimes with their backs to him, his eyes resting on their bottoms, running up and down their chests when they faced him.

Ginny winked at him, holding her goblet in one hand, nibbling on the bit of bread and cheese in her other. Fudge reached up, catching her hip, and pulled her into his lap. She wiggled her bottom across his groin, turning sideways and sitting on one leg, and sipped from her goblet. Fudge watched her tongue peek out from her small mouth, tracing the rim of her goblet, and drained the wine from his own in one go, setting the empty cup aside, and turned Ginny's face to his own, kissing her fiercely. Ginny moaned into the kiss, letting her unfinished sandwich fall from her hands. Lockhart deftly vanished it, and Fudge's own forgotten bit, before they hit the ground, not wanting to clean up the mess later, and winked at Luna, as she set her things down, and sat on Fudge's other leg, rubbing her hands up his chest as his other arm curled around her back, his hand on her hip and bottom, squeezing her gently.

Lockhart simply leaned back, watching, enjoying the show as Fudge slipped from Ginny's small, talented mouth, to Luna's, enjoying the way her small tongue slipped into his mouth, squeezing her small bottom again. Ginny took to undoing his clothing, slipping one hand into his pants to stroke his cock to life. Fudge grinned as he parted from Luna's lips, and glanced down to see both girls wrapping a hand around his cock, squeezing and stroking it together. He leaned his head back and rubbed their backs, pulling up their little gowns to feel their soft smooth skin, slipping his fingers under the waist band of Luna's panties and rubbing his finger along the crease of her bottom. Ginny slipped off of Fudge's lap, kneeling between his spread legs instead, running a hand along Luna's leg, up her thigh as she lowered her head over his cock, taking the head into her small mouth, running her tongue up and around the smooth crown, licking the little slit in the tip, swirling it all around...

Fudge moaned and gripped Luna's bottom a little harder, pulling her back into another kiss. She pressed her hands against his chest, and arched her back, pushing her bottom up. He slid his finger down under her, finding her hot little pussy, and rubbing his finger against her slit. She moaned into his mouth as he worked the single digit up into her little hole, finding it hot and damp. He worked it in deeper.

Ginny took him deeper into her mouth, while pulling his pants down his thighs, and slipping one hand between his legs to cup his sac, gently rolling the tender spheres within over her fingers, then letting his cock slide out of his mouth and licking his sac, sticking her tongue out and rubbing it over him slowly, then flicking it rapidly, exhaling softly over his cock, making him shiver with pleasure. She repeated the process on the other little sphere, then licked slowly over his sac, up the bottom of his shaft, all the way to the tip. At the same time she was rubbing Luna's thigh, encouraging her to part her legs more, watching Fudge finger the small girl under her thin panties.

Luna moaned and moved her hips slightly with Fudge's fingers and the rubbing Ginny was doing, Fudge's finger slowly sinking even deeper into the girl, his hand curled around her bottom, his middle finger now as deep as he could get it into her tight little tunnel. Ginny took his cock back into her mouth, pressing against it with her tongue and sucking hard on his shaft, moving her head slowly up and down, the head of his cock pressing against the back of her throat with every stroke. He groaned and worked his finger in Luna harder, kissing her neck and ears, pulling her dress over her head and rubbing her small breasts, leaning her back in his arms and sucking one of her erect little nipples into his mouth while he began to pump his finger in and out of her little fuckhole. Ginny started to move faster, bobbing her head up and down, stroking the base of his cock with her fist while she did so, sucking harder on him while moving her tongue nonstop all over his slick shaft.

Fudge groaned, sucking harder on Luna's nipples, swapping to the other, licking it roughly with his tongue while he pushed a second finger up inside of her, making her moan and arch, her legs spreading wider. Ginny ran her hand up, and slipped her fingers under the edge of her panties, pressing her thumb to her clit, rubbing it in a small circle in time with her fist pumping Fudge's cock, her mouth moving faster up and down, faster and faster...

Fudge groaned as he lost it, cumming hard into her tight, hot little mouth. Ginny swallowed the first jet of cum that filled her mouth, then pulled back, catching the rest of his load in her mouth, pumping his cock hard with her fist, milking every last drop from him. He groaned as he nipped Luna's breasts, and pushed his fingers deep within her. Then Ginny rose gracefully to her feet, her mouth full of his cum, and turned Luna's face to her own, and stuck out her tongue, curled to hold Fudge's cum... and stuck it into Luna's mouth, the blond girl moaning happily as they shared Fudge's cum, kissing fiercely, their tongues swapping his cum back and forth before they pulled apart and swallowed what they had..

Fudge groaned. “Merlin, Lockhart, your girls are goddesses.”

Lockhart smiled, feeling his own cock rub against his pants, hard as iron watching his girls as Ginny kept her hand in Luna's panties, rubbing her little clit. Fudge was still hard, watching and fingering Luna's tight little pussy. Ginny pulled off her little dress, then turned around, facing Lockhart, her back to Fudge as she bent at the waist, pulling her panties down over the curve of her bottom slooowly, teasing them down between her legs... then stepped out of them, and straightened, turning back around to find Fudge's eyes locked on her slit. She straddled his one thigh as she pushed up against him, and he grabbed her bottom, squeezing it, working one finger into the valley between her cheeks and rubbing her little hole in the back, making her giggle as he lowered his mouth to her breast, sucking on one nipple. Luna gently slipped off his fingers and to the side, peeling her own panties off, then slipped back forward. Fudge immediately slid his hand between her legs and pressed his wet fingers back inside of her while she stood before him, legs spread just enough to give him access. She moaned and her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling. Ginny smirked as she turned and winked at Lockhart, who took the que, and transfigured the seat Fudge was in into a bed. He laid back, and Ginny straddled his chest, slowly scooting forward until her pussy was above his mouth. He hungrily pulled her hips down, and latched his lips to her, his tongue sliding up into her body.

Luna ran her hands down Ginny's back and gave her bottom a little smack, swinging her leg over Fudge's waist, lining his cock up with her little pussy, and lowered herself onto it all at once, making him moan and thrust up into her hard while she cried out with the sudden full feeling, his cock filling her completely. Ginny gasped and leaned back, Luna leaning forward to support her, Ginny twisting her chest around to kiss Luna while Fudge's tongue brought her to an orgasm quickly, making her juices flow over his chin as she gushed across his face. He moaned and rolled his hips as Luna ground in a circle, then began to bounce on his cock, sliding him in and out quickly, hard and fast. She came next, crying out, her whole body convulsing and shaking. Fudge grinned, picking up Ginny, turning her around, getting on his knees behind her quickly. Luna fell to the side, stroking her body idly, contented, sated, watching now as Fudge lined his cock, slick with Luna's cum, up with Ginny's bottom, and pushed into her tiny ass, filling it with one hard thrust.

Lockhart adjusted his hard cock under the table, biting back the desire to join in, to put his cock in Ginny's gaping mouth as she stared at him while Fudge fucked her ass from behind, rocking her back and forth, gripping her hips and pounding her hard and fast. She came, and came, until she collapsed, going limp, and he continued fucking her bottom, pushing her down into the bed, pounding straight down into her now. Her head rolled to the side and she cried out as she came, her body clenching around Fudge's cock...

It was the last straw, and he roared out his climax as his cock erupted within the girl, filling her bottom with his cum, jetting deep inside of her. When at last he recovered, he pulled out, and Ginny curled up, already passed out. Luna sleepily kissed her friend, and stroked her back tenderly, making sure the girl was okay while Fudge redressed, a huge smile on his face.

Lockhart rose, concealing his erection with his robes, and shook the man's hand.

“As always, Gilderoy.. it's been a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is mine, Minister. Remember, whenever you have a spare moment, review that scroll.”

The Minister nodded, tucking it into his breast pocket. “Will do, Gilderoy. And I think I can safely say... whatever it is, keep this up, and it won't be a problem.”

Lockhart smiled, and Fudge turned away, moving towards the fireplace. One hurdle down...

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lockhart took a deep breath, leaning back in his chair. Fudge had left, and Ginny was passed out on his desk, curled up and asleep, still naked. He rose, and gently levitated her into his office, depositing her into his bed. He would deal with the repercussions of her not being in her dorm in the morning; she was legally bound to him, so they couldn't be that dire, he supposed. He covered her with his blanket after casting a few cleaning spells across her again, not wanting his bedding stained with Fudge's cum, however much he liked the man, and went back to the other room. Luna was pulling up her panties, but paused, and let him cast the same cleaning spells on her, before pulling them up the rest of the way, then she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head, and felt his cock twitch. Merlin, he was horny. Watching his two girls enjoy themselves with Fudge had made him rock hard, and his erection had yet to die down. Luna noticed as well, and pressed her hand against it lightly. “For what, my dear?”

“Everything,” she said simply, and gently traced the outline of his hard cock with one finger. “Master... if you want to take me, I am willing,” she said softly, looking up at him coyly. “You can have me anywhere you want.”

He paused, considering bending her over the desk and taking her quickly, just to satiate his desire, and it had been a long while since he had enjoyed the feeling of her hot little ass wrapped around his cock... but then he shook his head. “No, dear one. It's all right. I have other plans I must get to tonight. And you need to get back to your dorm.”

“What about Ginny?”

“She can sleep here, tonight. I won't return until early in the morning, so she'll be fine, and get her rest.”

Luna paused, biting her lip. “Can I stay here with her? I don't want to be alone tonight, for some reason.”

Lockhart paused, then nodded. “Of course you can. Go, keep her company, but try not to wake her. She seemed very tired.”

Luna smiled brightly, and bounced into his private office and quarters, still clad only in her panties. He watched her go, then cast his sealing charms around the room for their protection, and headed out into the main corridor, walking quickly, trying to think about boring, distracting things to get his raging erection to die down a bit. By the time he reached the Gryffndor common room, he was back to normal, and cast a disillusionment charm upon himself, then slipped through the portal with his teacher's access, and into Hermione's dorm room. He found her bed empty, however, and frowned. He wanted to go over a few new details he had discovered earlier with her tonight, and then, of course, finally relieve himself with her body. He frowned, glancing around, then went back out into the main corridor, still invisible, and thought for a moment.

Where would she be, if not in her rooms at this time of night, and not with him? He knew she didn't have the unusual habits of sneaking off with other boys, so... could she be with Pansy, perhaps? He knew she had “tamed” the girl, so to speak, and every so often, would get with her to remind her just who was in charge of their unusual relationship, but tonight? She hadn't said anything to him. He supposed that was partly his own fault, as he had not let her know he wanted to meet with her tonight. Perhaps she had assumed she had a free night, and taken Pansy to the Room of Requirement? It was worth investigating.

He canceled the charm, and walked quickly towards the room, his mind unable to focus on anything other than the feel, the memory of, her mouth on his cock, her ass against his hips as he pushed her down and took her hard and fast, her wet pussy, so tight, so hot... his cock was soon straining against his pants again, and he couldn't make himself focus enough to make it go away. Perhaps he would have to reverse the order of their meeting. Sex, then discussion. Yes, that would probably be best. He adjusted his cock idly as he walked to avoid the zipper chafing him, and rounded the corner to the proper hallway, walking back and forth in front of the wall, concentrating..

_If Hermione is inside, I need to find her... if Hermione is inside, I need to find her... if Hermione is inside, I need to find her..._

The door, plain, nondescript, appeared, and he opened it, stepping through and closing it quietly behind him. It took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust. The interior was dim, very softly lit, only one candle burning in a far corner, casting a soft, flickering illumination that didn't extend very far, and left dancing shadows on the walls and over the mass of blankets and pillows in the middle of the floor. A radio was playing music softly to the side, soft echoing melodies which actually seemed to complement the mood in the room extremely well. And in the middle of that big pile on the floor...

Hermione was on her back, naked, her legs drawn back and wide open, her knees to her shoulders, moaning softly and rolling her hips as another girl, on her knees in front of her, with her back to Lockhart was bent low, her hands busy between Hermione's spread thighs, her mouth latched onto her pussy. He felt his cock give a violent twitch at the girl's raised bottom, the curve of her young hips, the slender turn of her thighs. Her legs were parted just enough to have her pussy open just enough for him to tell she was wet, aroused, even in the dim light. He froze in place, just admiring the view for a long, long moment, unable to even think about anything but the sexual scene occuring just in front of him.

“Oh, just like that. You're so good at this,” Hermione said softly, reaching down to stroke the other girl's hair. It wasn't Pansy, he was almost sure of that, but without seeing her face he didn't immediately recognize who it was. All he really knew was that he wanted to fuck her, and he wanted to do so immediately.

He restrained himself for another moment, however, holding perfectly still and watching as the younger girl spread her legs a touch more to lower herself more, Hermione rolling her hips upward. He could tell she was licking her bottom, wiggling her tongue around Hermione's other hole, and Hermione was loving every moment of it, her head rolled back, her hips pushed up and shivering with waves of pure pleasure. The girl moved back up, her back stretching, her bottom pushed up so invitingly...

Lockhart was just about to lose the last elements of his self control when Hermione's head fell to the side, and her eyes locked on his. They widened slightly in surprise, then she smiled widely, biting her lip and moaning. “Oh, more...” she moaned, threading her fingers through the girl's hair, pulling her harder into her pussy. Her eyes flickered from Lockhart, down to the girl's raised bottom, then back, and she nodded every so slightly.

Lockhart didn't need even a nudge of further motivation, undoing his pants, letting them fall, and stepping up behind the girl, dropping to his knees. When he reached down, and cupped her sex with his hand, she jerked, and made to pull up, but Hermione had a firm grip on her hair, and prevented it, cooing to her reassuringly. She almost immediately relaxed, and he could feel her wetness literally dripping into his palm as he rubbed her tiny little slit with his hand, then spread her lips open with two fingers, his cock in his other hand, lined up with her tiny little entrance, and began to push his way into her.

She was excruciatingly tight; undoubtedly a full virgin, her tiny pink hole stretching lewdly around the head of his cock as he nudged his way into her slightly, then slipped free, his cock rubbing against her clit as he missed the first penetration. He pulled back, gripped his cock again, lined up, and pushed again, the little girl moaning into Hermione as she felt her tiny little pussy stretch open to accept his cock. His head slid into her, and he felt her hymen stretching... stretching... he pushed just a little more, and it gave way, allowing him to sink into her. He slowly pushed in, farther and farther until he was completely buried in her to the hilt, her small body rippling and squeezing him, contracting and vibrating as she shook from the pleasure and small amount of pain that had come from losing her virginity.

“Merlin, yes... Fuck her!” Hermione said, watching over the girl's back as Lockhart gripped her tight little bottom in both hands. There was something inherently familiar about the feel of that bottom, he thought for a moment, but the thought evaporated in a second as he pulled out, then pushed back in, slowly stroking into her intensely hot, wet pussy.

Lockhart leaned his head back, moaning in pure ecstasy, feeling her tight little body wrapped around his cock like a glove. Hermione pushed her hips up into the girl's face, moaning as her tongue went back to work on her pussy, teasing her clit. She brought one hand up, sliding two fingers into her pussy, and pushing her pinky into Hermione's bottom, making her arch up and moan loudly, pleasure shooting through her entire body.

Lockhart wrapped one hand around her hip, and found the top of the little girl's slit, rubbing it gently in soft, slow circles, making the girl arch her back and push back into his cock, taking him even deeper. He could feel the spongy softness of the girl's cervix strained against the head of his cock, and was tempted, for just a moment, to cast a spell to make her even more elastic, to push through that tight ring, to experience the true definition of fucking her womb, letting himself go over into his animagus form, knotting the girl to him, filling that small womb with his cum, getting her pregnant...

He banished the thought... after all, it was only her first time. He might have to remember to do that at some later time, however. He rubbed her tiny little clit harder and faster, and began to rock his hips, stroking in and out of her tight body slowly, stretching her as he filled her, then letting his cock slide out, then pushing back into her...

Hermione cried out as the girl's tongue and fingers brought her to an orgasm, her legs locking around the girl's head, squeezing her slightly. Lockhart admired the curve of her legs, the view of her bottom... he pushed into the tight pussy again, harder, and began to pick up speed, thrusting into her a little harder. He could hear the girl panting and moaning with every thrust, feel her wetness running down his own legs, not to mention hers. She came on his cock, crying out. Hermione had twisted around, and was sucking on her nipples and kissing her in turns, making the girl cum even harder. She rocketed into a second orgasm almost immediately, her tight little body contracting around him, squeezing his cock hard...

Lockhart couldn't hold back. All the stimulation from before, and now buried in this fiery hot, wet, tight as hell pussy drove him right over the edge. He buried himself in her, feeling her little cervix straining to hold him back, and came, his cum boiling into her, shooting straight through, filling her womb, overflowing her tiny pussy, running down her thighs... He collapsed over her back, momentarily completely dazed, and she fell on her face on Hermione's body, unable to hold herself up anymore as his cock slid out of her little slit, a trickle of his cum following it out... he watched that trickle slowly run over the the curve of her thigh, his cock giving a weak twitch, trying to come back to life already, but it was no use so soon.

He sat up, breathing hard, and smiled at Hermione, doing the same.

Then the girl turned around and faced him, her face red.

It was Faith... his daughter.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lockhart looked his daughter in the eyes, and could tell, someway, somehow, she had figured it out. She didn't look embarrassed, or even uncomfortable with the situation. Quite the opposite, really. She was looking at him with a slight hunger in her eyes, a hidden... drive, a new evaluation to it. She bit her lip coyly, and smiled at him slightly. Hermione, sitting on the other side of Faith, missed the look that she gave Lockhart, but didn't miss the shock and surprise that registered on his face. She frowned, worried suddenly that she had done something wrong, feeling the beginnings of panic stir within her belly as she sat up, and scooted forward.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, her nervousness showing up in her voice. “I mean... are you mad at me?” The last was directed solely at Lockhart, but both of them turned to look at her. Faith laid a hand on her arm.

“You mean... you didn't know?”

Lockhart shook his head, as Hermione's brow wrinkled in confusion. “No, she doesn't. And no, I'm not mad. Not even a little bit. I'm happy. Surprised, but happy.”

“So... you liked her then?” Hermione asked. “And what don't I know? I thought I was your apprentice... what does she know that I don't?”

Lockhart frowned. This was treading into potentially dangerous territory, but at the same time he figured that once they reached the culmination of his experiments with her, and their inter-dimensional portal research, she would figure at least some of it out. It would probably be best if she learned what she could directly from Lockhart himself rather than trying to figure it out on her own, potentially getting pieces and parts of it wrong, overreacting poorly, or worse yet, bringing the situation inappropriately to the attention of the wrong people. Not that he was entirely sure who the wrong people were, currently... Dumbledore was a diminishing threat to his plans and ideas for this world, and he had the Ministry all but locked in his pocket. He was prepared and aware of how to deal with Voldemort directly when the time came to do so, and he wasn't afraid of any of his Death Eaters that may try to step up and try something, either.

“Okay. I'm going to tell you something that no one else here knows, besides Faith. And the only reason she knows anything about it is because she's a part of it. But I want you to know something when I do; none of this technically changes anything. It is all what it is. Okay?”

Hermione nodded slowly, glancing back and forth between the two of them. Faith smiled, and took her hand, squeezing it. “It's really nothing to worry about,” the girl said. “In fact, it's pretty cool. I think so at least.” Her eyes flickered to Lockhart. “I just found out about it myself a little bit ago. Or... a few weeks ago? Time is hard to comprehend, when I think too hard about it.”

“You'll get used to that, love,” Lockhart said, and she smiled warmly at him. “Okay, so. Hermione. Me and Faith... we're not from here. This world. Our world, is... different.” He went on, explaining the entire thing from the beginning. How this world was a novel in his own, and how he had become so disillusioned with his own life in his own world that he had reached for a way out, and found this program on the computer that allowed him to “jump” to different worlds, to take over a character in that world, that allowed him to live their life, and return home, losing virtually no time. Hermione listened in complete silence, and once he finally finished recounting his tale, including the conversation with his daughter that had reinvigorated a passion for his own life, in his own world, but at the same time had made him all the more determined to find a way to bring her here, so she could see what he had seen, learned as he had learned, experience the same things... he openly admitted that he had not brought her along with the original idea of seducing her in a new world, but hadn't rejected the idea either, accepting that what would happen would happen, instead. He smiled at his daughter as he vividly remembered taking her virginity only a short time ago, and she leaned into him, giving him a hug as he told her he loved her.

“Okay... so. One question... is this fake, or real?” Hermione asked. “Am I real?”

“You're as real as real gets,” Lockhart said without hesitation. “I haven't quite figured out how this all works, but as we're looking into with our project this year in inter-dimensional travel, I'm trying to figure out how to travel between worlds, real-time, without the use of the computer program. I'm trying, in a since of the word, to figure a work-around, and find out what else we can, or cannot do here. What the limitations are.”

“Okay... so. You're... his daughter,” she said to Faith. Faith nodded. “And... he's my master, so in a way, we're kind of sisters.”

Faith smiled. “I like the sound of that. I always had a crush on you... back home. You're my favorite character... ever.”

“This explains how you knew me, originally,” Hermione said with a little giggle.

Faith nodded. “Yeah. And... um. I like that you like my dad. And that he likes you.”

“There are others, in the group,” Lockhart said. “Pansy, on occasion. Luna, Ginny. Last year I defeated the basilisk and had it declared legal for me to take the girls under my wing, under my protection as a part of my 'harem' for lack of a better term.”

Hermione nodded. “And, sex is a pretty regular thing among us.” She grinned. “With each other, with our master, and sometimes, with others...”

Lockhart nodded. “Sex is a valuable asset, it's true. So. Hermione, are you okay with all of this?”

She nodded after a moment's thought. “Yeah. At first I was a little worried, but just realizing what it is you're talking about, you were right. It doesn't change anything. It still is what it is. We still are what we are. And as long as you believe I'm real...”

“I believe you're real, too. I think this is very real.” Faith smiled, and Lockhart smiled warmly at his daughter.

Hermione smiled. “So, yes, I'm very much okay with this. Is Faith part of the group now too?”

“I think that is really up to her... if she wants to be involved, she can be.” He looked at her. “So, how about it?”

Faith didn't even pause, shifting around and hugging her father. She was still naked, as was Hermione, and he became very much aware that she even still had some of his cum leaking out of her tiny pussy as she pressed against him with a wide smile. “Absolutely. Daddy... can I suck your cock?”

He glanced at her, and felt his cock stir. He was ready to go again by now, and with her pressing her small firm body against his own, his cock was quickly returning to life. “Of course, baby,” he said, and she slipped backwards, lowering herself down like she had been a bit before, with her head buried between Hermione's thighs, but now between his. She tucked her knees up close then laid over them, spread just enough that her chest was between them, her bottom pushed out towards Hermione, raised just slight as she lowered her head into his lap, and stuck out her pretty little pink tongue...

He gasped as she ran her tongue lightly down the bottom of his cock, grasping the head in her hand and pushing it up to get at the sensitive underside, sticking her tongue out more at the base, flattening it against his shaft, and running it back up slowly, till the tip laid on her tongue, right on the verge of sliding into her small, hot mouth. She exhaled slowly over him, then closed her lips around his head and sucked him into her mouth, massaging his shaft with her tongue the entire time as she moved downwards, taking him in as deep as she could, then pulling back up, sucking hard as she came up. She could taste her cum and his own on his dick, and liked it, moaning softly as she felt her body reacting quickly to her actions, her tummy clenching, her pussy getting wet...

Hermione leaned over her back, kissing the back of her neck as her hand caressed the curve of her hip, sliding over her bottom and the top of her thigh, then back around in slow, smooth circles that made goosebumps raise on her skin as she arched her back, pushing her bottom up more so Hermione could get to wherever she wanted.

Faith sucked on her dad's cock harder, moving faster up and down his length. Having just came, he was just enjoying the sensation of her hot wet mouth, her quick and agile little tongue, the feeling of her sucking on him, and watching Hermione as she kissed her way down his daughter's spine, licking through the small of her back, then sticking her tongue out and running it down the crease of her bottom. The way Faith's breath caught and she jerked slightly, he knew Hermione was tongue-fucking her little bottom, her hands on her cheeks, pushing her open as she licked the younger girl's small, tight hole, working it open, then sliding a finger into her bottom. Faith moaned loudly as she did so, pushing back against her finger and tongue, letting Lockhart's cock slide from her mouth for a moment as pure pleasure rolled through her. As soon as she regained control, she sucked the cockhead back into her mouth and sucked on it even harder.

Hermione slid her finger deeper into the girl's small tight ass, and wiggled her tongue around the small hole, locking eyes with Lockhart over her back as her head bobbed in his lap. She could see what he was thinking, almost as if she were the one thinking it, and added a second finger to the small passage, stretching it open, making her moan again as she was worked open, Hermione's quick nubile tongue pressing under her fingers and wiggling inside of her as well. Lockhart placed one hand on Faith's head, guiding her up and down his cock, moving her faster as he reveled in the feeling of her tight little mouth wrapped around him, and Faith moaned around him, obliging him by sucking harder, her cheeks hollowed out as she bobbed, her lips moving smoothly up and down his saliva-slick cock.

After a couple more minutes, he pulled her up, and bodily lifted her up, turning her around to face Hermione, putting her on her hands and knees again as he got on his knees behind her. She saw Hermione's smiling face a second before they were kissing, tongues intertwining as Hermione reached under her, groping her chest, squeezing her small breasts and working her erect little nipples, twisting and pulling them gently. Faith moaned as she felt her dad's cock rubbing between her cheeks, then he pushed forward, and she gasped as his cockhead pressed not into her tiny little pussy, but against her bottom instead, stretching it more. She was wet and slick from Hermione's tongue-fuck, and he popped the head of his cock right into her, moaning aloud as she clenched around his head, her body like a liquid hot furnace, excruciatingly hot and tight. He gripped her hips, and pushed more of himself into her tight little behind, working himself in until he was fully sheathed. Faith had put one hand between Hermione's thighs, and found her little slit wet and oozing her juices, and slid two fingers inside of her while they continued to kiss and she took her dad's cock completely inside of her tight ass.

Lockhart leaned his head back and groaned as he pulled back, then slid his cock back into her tight entrance, her body squeezing and clenching around him even as she gave a little gasp and shudder, arching her back and pushing her hips back into him. He guided her hips in a circle with his hands, grinding her into him, his cock stirring within her, then pulled back and pushed in again, groaning once more as she moved with him, still kissing and fingering Hermione all the while.

He began to move, long, sure strokes, pulling back till just the tip was left spreading her little hole open, then sinking back into her completely until his hips were cradled by her soft bottom. Hermione whimpered and moaned as Faith's fingers probed deep within her own wet pussy, kissing her harder, her tongue twisting in her mouth... then she looked up at Lockhart, and gave him a little grin, and he caught her idea immediately.

He let his body shift as he thrust back into Faith, changing explosively quickly, and she jerked as his cock lurched and swelled within her, changing shape with the rest of him into his black wolf form. He wrapped his forepaws around her waist, and hunched over her back, thrusting his hot canine-cock deep into her bottom, pulling her back.

Faith twisted and looked at him in surprise, then suddenly she moaned, and he felt her body constricting as she came, just from the mere thought of being fucked by a dog, like a bitch in heat. He grinned internally, and set to hammering her tight little ass, thrusting in hard and fast while she cried out and moaned, cumming again under him, twisting and writhing with the force of her orgasm. He gripped her tighter, and fucked her harder, growling slightly as his hips thrust his cock rapidly in and out of her tight little ass.

Faith cried out again, and went limp, cumming again, her body quivering as she did so, unable to take any more right then. Hermione crawled forward, helping Lockhart ease his cock out of his daughter's tiny bottom, then turned around, taking her place, presenting her own wet sex, lowering herself to her elbows and spreading her legs wide, her pussy leaking down her thighs, she was so wet.

“Fuck me please, master,” Hermione purred.

Lockhart leapt up onto her back, his cock thrusting blindly, hitting her thigh and sliding across her steaming wet sex. Hermione reached back between her legs with one hand, grasping his cock, and guided him to her pussy. He thrust forward once, and impaled her completely, pushing her forward with the force and urgency of his thrusts, coming quick and hard.

Hermione gasped and moaned as he pounded her, pushing his cock so deeply within her she could feel her cervix yielding around his thrusts, and murmured a soft spell under her breath, making herself more elastic, stretchy...

Lockhart howled as he slammed his cock into her again, and went through her cervix, sinking the last couple inches of his dick into her pussy, his hips hammering against hers in desperate, tight small thrusts as Hermione came explosively under him, crying out as her body shook and spasmed, her cum running down her thighs... he howled again as his knot swelled within her, tying them together, and then he was cumming uncontrollably, his cum shooting out of his cock, filling her tight little womb completely, swelling and expanding her belly slightly just from the sheer amount of cum he unloaded within her, his knot holding him tightly to her. She fell forwards, and he laid over her back, his cock still deep within her, then shifted back to his human self, rolling off of her with a sigh. Hermione quivered as his cock slid out of her, followed by a little stream of his cum. He grinned, watching it run over her pussy lips and down her thighs, and turned her head to give her a sweet kiss.

“My girls,” he cooed, curling an arm around each of them, reveling in the moment.

 


End file.
